


Stand By to Stand By

by littlecactusfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Edging, Gags, I am pretty sure Clarus would rather not be a party to this but here he is nonetheless, Kinky Relationship, M/M, like a metric fuckton of fraternization going on here guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecactusfriend/pseuds/littlecactusfriend
Summary: Nyx's mouth has gotten him into tight spots before, but it's always been able to get him out of it again at about a 50/50 rate.That was before he'd taken up with one of the grumpiest Doms in human history, who also just so happened to be his captain. Making his way back into his good graces is going to take a little more "dedication" than he's used to.For slightlyanxiousmonster whose Nyx/Drautos stuff is HIGHLY LEGIT and EXTREMELY inspirational. Slow-claps. Also from the FFXV kinkmeme.





	Stand By to Stand By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlyanxiousmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyanxiousmonster/gifts).



Five days had passed since he’d spoken over the captain in front of Clarus Amicitia, and Nyx was slowly but surely working his way back to _real_ cock.

It was agony wrapped in a nightmare wrapped in real, serious, life-threatening, bone-deep thirst.

He’d barely jumped the chain informally; just a casual conversation in Drautos’ office that he’d happened to overhear in passing, but Drautos had been briefing the King’s Shield on an outdated version of their PT schedule. So, having the right information and a reckless streak that Libertus often said - probably correctly, considering who he had recently started fucking – was going to get him killed someday, Nyx had decided to just lean into and “respectfully” remind the captain of the recent policy change. Amicitia had raised his eyebrows at the sudden unscheduled appearance of a glaive in the doorway.

Drautos had looked downright murderous as he’d thanked Nyx for his input, in that quiet way that seemed to guarantee he was likely to hear about it later, alone, than in front of witnesses.

Nyx had never really been with anybody long enough before to learn little idiosyncracies about their personalities, he realized later, bent over the back of his captain’s couch and sobbing into the crevasse in the cushions as Drautos stroked calloused fingers over his freshly-caned ass. It was actually kind of cute.

At least, that was what he’d thought on night one. Drautos had dragged him into the shower and onto his knees after caning him red and purple and fucking his throbbing ass, a brutally-tight black ring ensuring there was no way Nyx was going to be able to come. As he shivered under the icy cold spray that steadily killed his hard-on, he’d been given his marching orders. For the next week, his areas of access consisted solely of the Kingsglaive barracks, the communal Citadel gym (when Drautos was feeling generous), and Drautos’ apartment. He was to spend every moment but for the gym (except when Drautos was feeling _less than_ generous) with a plug up his ass, and of course Drautos had gone for his favorite, a solid plug shaped like a slightly-curving, two-inch cock that always lingered just shy enough of Nyx’s sweet spot to drive him completely crazy. When they were alone, his mouth would be constantly occupied as well, “Since you seem to need all the fucking help you can get in that regard, Ulric.” His captain had made it clear, as he’d scrubbed Nyx down with heavy touches and little care, that if he couldn’t keep himself from being _obvious_ on duty, a cage would be added to his person. He would not be allowed to come in the interim, and Drautos made it clear that he had no problem extending his punishment.

Nyx’s grin had disappeared when Drautos had killed the shower, whispering in his ear, “We’ll see if a week is enough time for you to learn your lesson. In the meantime, I think I’ll take a break from your uppity ass, myself. See how long it takes you to earn your slut privileges back.” And with a sharp spank to Nyx’s well-striped ass that prompted a shout out of him that echoed off the bathroom tiles, Drautos had withdrawn.

That had been Monday.

Tuesday had been a no-go, and really, Nyx reflected as he worshipped his captain’s boots with his tongue that evening, he hadn’t hoped for much, even if the smell of leather and Drautos’ hand in his hair never failed to get him painfully hard.

Wednesday and Thursday had passed mostly without incident. It was their shift’s turn in the rotation – as Nyx now knew regrettably well – to leave work early for mandated gym time, and aside from the vibrating cock ring and having to perch on Drautos’ lap like a well-paid showgirl while he watched history documentaries and caught up on paperwork, the days had passed without incident. He’d been gagged as Drautos had promised him, which unfortunately was enough to prevent him from begging, if not attempts to get some positive attention by squirming as much as he dared on top of his captain’s dick.

On Friday, Drautos had apparently decided there was no reason to deprive himself and gagged Nyx with an O-ring, fucking his face and leaving him a sloppy mess in the bathroom, hard and throbbing and kneeling by the toilet as he drooled helplessly over his clamped nipples. Drautos had popped his dick out at the last moment and stroked himself off into his own broad hand, washing up immediately and denying Nyx any kind of satisfaction. “You have three days,” he’d reminded Nyx as he’d turned off the lights and left him there for at least another hour. Nyx had hated him, and loved every minute.

Saturday had been by far the worst. Drautos had barely let him out of bed, stringing him up by his wrists and ankles to the headboard and leisurely fucking him wide open until Nyx was whimpering around the penis gag that laid heavy on his palate. Then Drautos had plugged him and left him there, closing the door behind him…and soon after, the sound of his front door opening and multiple loud voices filled the apartment outside. Some of the voices, Nyx thought he recognized from the officer’s mess at work: a couple were new, but the danger, the possibility, had been enough to send him clenching around the plug Drautos had left him with as the apartment filled with the sounds of laughter and some kind of sports game.

He’d heard Drautos announcing a bathroom trip at what (by his internal clock) was probably halftime, and the lock snapped open on his bedroom door before his captain had let himself in. He’d opened his jeans and pulled his cock out, bending low over Nyx’s bound form to whisper “Having a good time, Ulric?” as he rolled on a condom and pulled the plug from Nyx’s ass. He’d been gaping and open for use, and thanks to the damn condom and his own attitude issues – the latter according to Drautos – he still couldn’t get any kind of gratification as his lover spilled into the condom after a precious twelve minutes or so of panting into Nyx’s ear. Nyx had dared to whine a little around his gag as Drautos had pulled off the condom.

“What?” the man had asked, as if he hadn’t just taken a turn on Nyx with a room full of strange men, likely officers, in the next room over. “You want this?” He’d knelt over Nyx on the bed to whisper low in his ear, the condom still dangling in his hand. “I bet you’d love me to empty this out all over your face and leave you here for anybody to find, wouldn’t you?” He’d kissed Nyx softly on the curve of his cheekbone, right over his tattoo, and hauled a hand back as if to slap him, relishing Nyx’s full-body flinch. But Drautos had just lowered his hand and patted Nyx’s cheek softly instead before disposing of the condom. “You know it wouldn’t be enough,” he’d grinned down at Nyx as he slid the plug back into his hole, and stretched as it was, it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. To make matters worse, Drautos had turned up the vibrations on that damn cock ring before he gave Nyx’s ass another condescending pat and left him alone and needing again. “Try not to have too much fun without me, Ulric. Remember, you’re still on punishment.”

By Sunday, Nyx had been more than prepared to beg, and took full advantage the moment Drautos pulled the gag free for breakfast. He knew he was out of line again, which was what had gotten him into this mess…but there was only so much he could take. Drautos had stood there in the kitchen and watched Nyx kiss over his bare feet, up his ankles and nearly made it to his knees; he’d looked skeptical, almost like he was considering just replacing the gag and carrying on with his morning, but something in his expression finally gave, and he sighed and glanced exasperated at the ceiling, ruffling his hand through short, sleep-mussed hair.

Drautos fisted Nyx’s hair between kisses and quiet pleas, dragged him back, and up, and back down the hallway, fairly tossing Nyx on the bed. “On your back, head off the end,” he’d ordered as Nyx rolled out of his controlled fall. “Hands at your sides. I suppose you’ve earned a small break.”

Nyx wasn’t normally a squirmer, but he had a hard time not writhing on the bed, luxuriating right under Drautos’ flushed cock as his captain’s hand flew over it. He could smell him from there, less than two inches away from his lips, and Nyx moaned, eyes darting between drinking in the sight of Drautos’ face, relaxed with the sexy brow crease Nyx had spent weeks getting slowly addicted to, and alternately, the gorgeous dick he’d been denied any enjoyment of for the better part of a week. The smaller plug Drautos had been making him sleep with was barely a tease, but he ground against it as he licked his lips and waited impatiently.

Gods, he was that far gone.

“Grab the sheets,” Drautos panted, the edge in his commanding tone not quite lost to sensation as he jerked off hard, quickly in full strokes of his hand. “It’s not too late to hit the brakes on this.” Nyx caught his own hands starting to creep towards his thighs and rock-hard erection, and obediently, for once in his life, gripped the messy sprawl of Drautos’ blankets. He was speculating in a haze as to where the older man would let fly, if he’d be lucky enough to get it in his mouth, when Drautos yanked his head back over the edge of the comforter and spilled onto the line of his neck and over his Adam’s apple. Nyx shuddered full-body at the hot slide of it and let out a soul-deep, hungry moan, nearly tearing the sheets now in his effort not to raise a hand to slide his fingers through Drautos’ cum as it pooled at the joining of his collarbones and slid precariously towards the sheets and his hair.

He was lucky after all: Drautos, who never made a sound when he finished, propped a knee up on the side of the bed as he caught his breath and let his thumb trail through the mess he’d made. He slipped it past Nyx’s lips and Nyx shuddered full-body with the effort it took to restrain himself before Drautos chuckled and said breathlessly, “You can suck it.” Nyx fucking enthusiastically accepted, moaning shamelessly around the digit, tracing the hard edges of his captain’s thumb as Drautos watched him approvingly, the look in his eyes as soft as he ever got.

His lover leaned down and planted an obscenely chaste kiss on the underside of his jaw, mere inches from where he’d let fly and thoroughly marked the glaive. “And if you can mind that insubordinate mouth for two more days, we’ll have to _really_ break you back in,” Drautos growled, his early-morning stubble rough where it caught against Nyx's.

Achingly hard, with the lingering taste of his captain finally on his tongue and the feel of him wet and cooling on his skin, Nyx closed his eyes and smiled.


End file.
